The World
Taken from the Gametour at the official Kalos War website (needs tidying up). Prelude: Creating the Human World The Creator God who created the world. No one knew where he came from or how he made the world. He created three helping angels who loved and respected the Creator. Afterwards the Creator made so many creatures, plants and different races. It was the Elf that was first emerged among all others. As the descendants of Seth, they were a peace loving race that naturally enjoyed life without killing any creatures except if hunting for food. However, the Dwarven race, by contrast, was challenging and enterprising. Their ancestors the Nephilim were a cave digging, iron smelting, and hunting than keeping nature. The Dwarves also were very innovative due to the influence of their ancestors. Last of all, Human Beings slowly began to emerge. The first human beings did not display anything unique that might indicate their upcoming pre-eminence. Their life expectancy was short and they were not as great as the Dwarfs in strength. They were considered to be lower than the lowest race, especially in the mind of the Elves. However, the Human Beings began to show their power when they united with one another around 'Cain.' Alone they did seem like weaklings and since their lives were shorter than the other races, they did not sit still for a moment. They worked hard, enthusiastically expending all their efforts to enjoy their life. As their trust in one another increased, one by one and two by two their certain synergy grew all the more. They also adapted well in any environment and above all their love for the Creator geared them to improve themselves in many ways. Yet, it was the beginning of a great tragedy. Fallen Angel 'Xytan' 'Xytan' was the most beautiful among three chief angels. His voice sounded most noble and elegant. His song impressed so many. As the Creator's love for humans grew, Xytan began to grumble and told his followers that he would be like the Creator. He stirred them up to oppose the Creator with the motto, “Let’s stop at nothing as we fight against the Highest Heaven.” The wrath of the Creator rose, and He began to fight a war with the Xytan, sending Michael and Gabriel to lead his side. Xytan, defeated and with his wings badly wounded, was expelled from Heaven; so were all his followers. Having lost all power, and long after the war, Xytan brought together all his followers and built his own castle. At that time, three races spent quiet days in their own territories, and were enjoying a period of prosperity. Their ancestors 'Cain' (Human), 'Seth' (Elf), 'The Nephilim' (Dwarf) did not encroach on each others' territory, and strove to negotiate peace. They marked their mutual respect toward each other with various tokens. 'Cain' gave his mark to 'Seth, 'Seth’ to the 'Nephilim, and the ‘Nephilim to Cain.' First, 'Cain' gave the Holy Sword to Seth and 'Seth' gave the Bow of Courage to the Nephilim. Lastly, the Nephilim handed over the Hammer of Destruction to Cain. Their descendants lived peacefully in their own territory according to their ancestors’ will. Of course, there had been big and small conflicts among them. However, the leaders of each race, who bore the mark mediated whenever their dispute got out of hand. The Beginning of a Conspiracy As time passed, a big event happened in their peaceful world. The elders of the Presbyterian Vanadin El Lathir of the Elf lost the Holy Sword that was kept in a secret place. Worried that this may break the current truce, Vanadin and his companions began to trace the whereabouts of the secret mark. After a while, he discovered a clue but soon he was attacked by some unknown mercenaries and his companions got killed. Representatives from each race gathered in a meeting with their token once every four year at the neutral region, Neiath, They usually discussed the future of trade and culture, and it was customary to socialize in a big party. With little time left to attend the summit 'Vanadin' having lost the 'Holy Sword,' was in trouble. Without being informed about it, the king Sakoon II and the Dwarf Chieftain (Dorlin) headed for the region of Neiath in order to participate in the summit. Prior to the conference, delegates for the long journey chatted with one another for a while and spent time in a friendly atmosphere. That night, the human king, 'Sakoon II” was killed by the mercenaries and his body was discovered by the Elf and Vanadin who were searching for the 'Holy Sword.’ They were surprised to find the Holy Sword shining brightly right there next to the blood stained body of Sakoon II. Vanadin immediately detected the trap and tried to escape, hastily covering their tracks. However, Vanadin and his companions were already trapped as the mercenaries set in and soon they were caught by guards and sentries. In the struggle as they were arrested, Razli, the son of Dorlin was seriously injured. Each race was already in an irreversible situation near to breaking the agreement their elders had established so long ago and entered into the preparations of war. This time was called the history of blood and brought out numerous casualties. With large-scale military tension on the battlefield, Dorlin directed the war against humans. Meanwhile, Sakoon III, the son of the dead king of men, conducted the battle, but as a young king, his leadership ability was unsteady. In a predicament, Sakoon III and each unit's commanders inevitably decided to retreat. Routed and fleeing through along their path, Sakoon and his men were assaulted by unknown militants. Though fewer in number, they had a superior power over Sakoon’s troops and nearly massacred them. The killers wiped out their traces and went away before the army of Dorlin arrived. Dorlin came later and tried to find the whereabouts of the killers. As they were just about to leave without any clue, they found Sakoon III who lay dying among the slaughtered bodies. He was able to tell them about the mercenaries and the story of losing the Holy Sword. Being fully informed of what had happened, Dorlin resolved to side with Vanadin. Bloody Battlefield Afterwards the Elves and Dwarves formed a coalition to chase after the mercenaries. They could no longer hide and finally began to take a stand. They built a huge castle near Red Rock Mountain where the strongest Dragon's Tia metric 'Xytan' with seven heads and ten horns was centered on many other devils and monsters. At first, the allies won several victories in seemingly critical battles. However, Xytan changed the strategy from guerilla tactics and began to carry out a full-scale war. Even with a numerical advantage, the allies were unable to hold the line. Meanwhile, since their king was gone, the Human world fell into chaos. After losing Sakoon III, many men sought to become king. By and by, they were untied under the leadership of one young man named Messiah who appeared with the Holy Sword. Little was known about where he came from, yet he united all human beings with the help of the chief angel Michael. Michael rallied together with the humans and summoned all his servants in order to fight against Xytan and having put the servants in control, he disappeared. Now the servants’ power was invincible. On the battlefield, they destroyed their enemies with lion-like courage and lightning power until they rescued the allies from defeat. Meanwhile, the humans led by Messiah accomplished the legend of the invincible straight victories. The head of the allied forces Vanadin suggested Dorlin that they should make an alliance with the humans to attack Xytan. Prideful Dorlin, however, turned down the suggestion thinking they were strong enough to beat them on their own. Eventually the humans and the allies went their separate ways. Controlling the earth and destroying everything upon it was the last stage of Xytan’s plan. 'Xytan' had great power but also mustered many powerful forces under his leadership. However, humans and Elves, Dwarves and their allies put together were too gritty to handle. Xytan decided to come between them and cause them to distrust one another. The allied forces were powerful and burdensome yet they became weak on their own. Xytan’s plan seemed to go well at first, and the earth was at the brink of falling into his hands. Sakoon II and his son Sakoon III were already killed, and people lost their power and were scattered. Xytan thought he would only have to deal with the rest of the Elves and Dwarves, which was quite right. However, suddenly the human forces grew and attacked back. Xytan thought it was insignificant, but as time passed, people seemed to be charging forth with a mighty vigor and became dangerous opponents for him. The first concern of Xytan was to disrupt the coalition of three races: he planned to eliminate the Elf and Dwarf, two relatively weak allied forces, and then start a full-scale war with human beings. Finally the big battles began across the Hasp River in the vast plains. It was later called the Hasp River Battle and its’ gruesome scenes are vividly recorded. The Hasp River battle lasted three days and nights. Fearing human beings would get involved in the fight, Xytan positioned demons and monsters along the river. Their task was to slow down the human force and blocking route of the allied force’s retreat. Xytan began to buy men who complained against Messiah. Finally, he won one of the men over to his side and acquired the secret battle plan. Xytan positioned devils and monsters in ambush along human force’s planned path. The Hasp River battle was fierce and the situation had reversed in Xytan’s favor. The last hope of the allied forces was to wait for reinforcements of men. However, their expectation was never reached. The allied reinforcements were destroyed by the ambush and Messiah who had been able to centralize the human force was captured. The Promise of Salvation When Messiah was about to arrive at the Hasp River, he knew his battle strategy had been revealed to the enemies. Knowing the odds, he still had to break through by force. He also knew that there was no way to win the battle if his men did not arrive in time for support. He encouraged the fighters to struggle hard in their adverse circumstances. However men became powerless over time and fell into a deep despair. They started to complain about Messiah’s unreasonable decision to continue the march. Xytan dragged his hostages, Messiah and his commanding officers by the upper river flat and tied them up for a public execution. In the scene, the spirit of the human and allies hit rock bottom. On the contrary, the fighting spirit of Xytan boosted high. It seemed so obvious who would win the war. Monsters and demonic forces gathered to slaughter the human beings and all their allies. Indeed, dead bodies piled up like mountains on the banks of the Hasp River. They continued to chop and cut apart everyone, hoping to destroy all the races. The scene of slaughtering and crowd trying to run for their life turned into a complete pandemonium. Xytan gathered all his military commanders under his banner and gave orders to obliterate them from the earth. Soon after, Xytan’s forces simultaneously stretched out their huge wings to fly up into the sky. The dragons’ taut chest and stomachs gave the impression that they were going to blow their fiery breath at any moment. The dragons roared and vibrated in unison and blew a violent storm by their own breath in a dreadful attack. With a massive explosion, dust blinded their vision. They thought to themselves that the whole earth was being oxidized, screaming out loud. Slowly over time the dust cleared away, and the scene was unimaginable. The wide upper stream of the Hasp River, as if covered with a thin impenetrable force field, was crystal clear without any disruption. By the river, there was Messiah wearing full armor, Dorlin upholding the Hammer of Destruction, and Vanadin pulling the bowstring of the Bow of Courage. Xytan intuitively knew that something was wrong and tried to get away employing the best magic he had. When his magic was about to reach Messiah, Dorlin swung the Hammer of Destruction around it. At the same time, Vanadin’s arrow from the Bow of Courage pierced Xytan’s wing. Writhing in pain he fell to the ground and his subordinates tried to flee; however, Messiah struck up a pillar of light that engulfed them all and they disappeared without a trace. The men and their allies were struck with fear as they could not believe such a miracle happening in front of their eyes. Soon they realized that they are free from Xytan’s threats. Soon after, similar miracles occurred around the world and Xytan’s menacing power collapsed. Future generations recalled the event as 'The Field of Light' or 'Light of Victory.’ When Xytan and his forces were losing their prestige on the earth, Messiah left the Holy Sword to a man and disappeared all of a sudden. Afterwards, there was no place on earth to find him. It is said that before he disappeared, Messiah told men that Xytan was not completely destroyed and would come again. He cautioned that he should be remembered and believed on whenever Xytan appears. Continue the story with Chapter 1 - The Beginning of Adventures... Category:Story